As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies that utilize distributed computing resources, such as remotely operated computing devices and data stores. Providing distributed computing resources, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services may be dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for remote access to resources through, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources.
Organizations providing distributed computing resource services may allow users to make use of resources that are located in various geographic locations. A user may, for instance, utilize resources in two separate locations so that, if a power outage or other event causes services to be available in one location, resources of the other location may be used. As users utilize and reserve electronic resources, and as organizations expand operations or otherwise change capacity of electronic resources available to users, it may be more advantageous for certain users to utilize electronic resources in one location over resources in another location. One location, for instance, may have substantial excess capacity while another location may have little excess capacity available to users. Because of this, users who select certain locations may inadvertently restrict capacity and limit their growth prospects.